monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Suck Vore/Anna
Anna is a friendly Suck Vore. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “…...” The Suck Vore took one of its tentacles and holds it out. (+1 Shady Tentacle) “…...” The Suck Vore gave you a magic crystal. (+1 Magic Crystal) “…...” The Suck Vore offered you money. (+750G) “…...” The Suck Vore seems to be aiming for the milk in your possession. (Give Milk?) *Yes - “…...” The Suck Vore seems pleased. (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” The Suck Vore withered a little. “…...” The Suck Vore seems to be aiming for the money in your possession. (Give 450G?) *Yes - “…...” The Suck Vore seems pleased. (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” The Suck Vore withered a little. *Not enough money - “…...” However, it seems to have realized you don't have enough money. “…...” The Suck Vore seems to be aiming for the Miracle Drug in your possession. (Give Miracle Drug?) *Yes - “…...” The Suck Vore seems pleased. (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” The Suck Vore withered a little. “…...” Suck Vore's tentacles are wriggling. “…...” A head peered from between the tentacles to examine the situation. “…...” The head retracts apologetically. “…...” The Suck Vore drips mucus. “…...” The Suck Vore is accessing the situation. “I'm tired of hanging upside down. ...Ah?! …… The head recedes into the tentacles." “I'm hungry… ...Ah?! …… The head recedes into the tentacles." “Blood's rushing to my head… ...Ah?! …… The head recedes into the tentacles." “…...” The Suck Vore is threatening you with tentacles. “…...” The Suck Vore is growing and shrinking pointlessly. “…...” The Suck Vore makes wet, sloppy, noises as it wriggles. “…...” The Suck Vore's tentacles suddenly extend. *Slice it with your sword - Luka cut the tentacle off! “…...” (-5 Affinity) *Shake hands - Luka shook hands with the tentacle. “…...” (+10 Affinity) *Expose your crotch - The tentacle caresses Luka's crotch! (Luka becomes horny, +10 Affinity) “…...” The Suck Vore swings her tentacles around! Looks like she's trying to intimidate you! *Wield your weapon threateningly - Luka and the Suck Vore threaten each other. It's just a waste of time. *Try to be friends – Luka: “It's ok, I'm not scary." Suck Vore: “…...” It seems a little less wary. (+10 Affinity) *Ignore her - “…...” The Suck Vore looks sad. (-5 Affinity) “…...” The Suck Vore spat out mucus! *Avoid it. - Luka: “Woah!" Luka quickly dodged! *Take the hit – Luka: “Ahhh…" Luka was drenched in mucus. (Luka get covered in slime, +10 Affinity) *Spit back! - Luka:”*Spit**Spit*!" Luka spat back! ...But nothing happened. “..........?!" The Suck Vore suddenly fell to the ground! *Attack now - “...…" The Suck Vore falls to the ground and struggles to get up. (-5 Affinity) *Watch the situation - “…...” The Suck Vore returns to hanging on the ceiling. *Lift it back to the ceiling - “…...” The Suck Vore seems thankful. (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "........ I'm sorry, do you need me?" With Rumi: Remi: "This is a strange creature...*Flinch*" Anna: "........." Anna: "*Shiver*" Remi: "*Flinch*!" Anna: "*Shudder*" Remi: "*Shiver*" With Julia: Anna: "........." Julia: "You don't need to be so scared. It's safe here." Anna: *Shiver* Anna: *Flinch* Anna: "........." Julia: "You're absolutely terrified, huh?" With Crowley: Anna: "........." Crowley: "Hmm? Was this also created by magic? It seems to have been altered so much that nothing from its original form remains..." Anna: "...Ahhh!" Crowley: "Ohh?! That was a surprise..." Anna: "Th-that was rude of me... You’re a friend, right?" Crowley: "There may be all kinds here, but the two of us are somewhat closely related. Nice to meet you." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Companions